


Morning

by ctrl_plus_c



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Momota Kaito's Birthday, Morning Kisses, Trans Momota Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Korekiyo's still asleep when the clock hits 9 a.m, his hair draped over his face in messy curls, drool slipping out of his mouth and down his chin as he snored. He was sleeping peacefully for once, his sleep normally being plagued by night terrors that kept him from making any noise at all.He found himself planting a kiss on Korekiyo's cheek, holding the other boy close. Korekiyo was all he could ever want, and that would never change for as long as he lived.///It's Kaito's birthday and Korekiyo's the one sleeping in.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPACE BOY *confetti*
> 
> hello shinmota nation

His breathing, tight and restricted by his binder, was the only sound in his bedroom besides Korekiyo's snoring. Air came out as a wheeze from how long he'd been wearing the piece of clothing, and even if he wanted to take it off, he couldn't. Korekiyo was still asleep on top of him, hair falling in his face in messy curls, drool slipping down his chin and loud snoring coming from his throat, a sign that he was sleeping peacefully for once. Kaito wasn't about to ruin that for him.

While they both normally got up at 7, today was a special occasion that allowed them to sleep in. It allowed them to become one and the same, made him less of an anthropologist, made Kaito less of an astronaut. It just made them two boys in love, two boys who want to get married someday, two boys that celebrated Kaito's 17th birthday by kissing on a candle-lit rooftop and professing their love to each other in a bout of promise and trust.

Korekiyo flinches when Kaito asks about his sister. He's done it ever since his freshman year, and he still does it nearly a decade after her death. A decade since the day Kaito promised to him that she would never hurt him again and that the voice in his head wasn't her, it never was and it never would be. A decade since Kaito received the tightest and warmest hug he'd ever received, given the most grateful thanks that he could hope to hear.

His birthday sat in early winter, late autumn. Even with Christmas coming up, Korekiyo never failed to give him a gift straight from the heart. Every single gift he'd ever received from Korekiyo was thought out like Korekiyo spent his nights pondering every detail of the gift until he deemed it perfect. This year, Kaito'd managed to convince him that he didn't need a gift, that he had the greatest gift he could ever have right in front of him.

Of course, he appreciated every gift Korekiyo gave him, from the model of a spaceship he spent his time slaving away building, to the tiny bonsai tree he'd bought and trimmed just to place in the living room because Kaito loved plants, Kaito adored plants and he adored the model of the solar system Korekiyo hand-built that Kaito hung on his office ceiling. He loved how Korekiyo tried to recreate the sky on their bedroom wall, loved it more when he laughed and gave up after running out of glow-in-the-dark stars.

This year was different. This year they would take a day off, go on a lovely date, look at the night sky together and reminisce about high-school. This year it was all about Kaito, and even if Korekiyo was told not to spoil him, Kaito knew he would end up doing so anyway. This year Kaito would bring Korekiyo to sit on the roof of their home and they would kiss just like they did when they were teenagers and Kaito's birthday gift would be nothing more than a kiss illuminated by starlight.

Now he just had to wake him up.


End file.
